1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to handgun holsters and more particularly to an improved shoulder holster.
2. Prior Art
Law enforcement officers, security personnel, and other persons authorized to carry concealed handguns when wearing plain clothes generally wear shoulder holsters for holding the guns. Among the requisites of a shoulder holster are these. A shoulder holster must permit quick and easy access to the gun so that it may be quickly drawn when neccessary. The holster and its contained handgun must be unobstrusive and not create any revealing bulges or the like when worn under outerwear such as a suit coat. The holster must hold a handgun very securely so that the gun will not be accidentally dislodged from the holster during strenuous activity of the wearer, such as during a chase or a scuffle. The holster should also be comfortable to wear.
A great variety of shoulder holsters have been devised. Examples of prior shoulder holsters are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,238 and in the patents cited therein. While shoulder holsters vary substantially in overall design and construction, they are generally characterized by a sheath or holder for receiving the handgun to be carried and straps for supporting the gun holder on the wearer's body in a position just below one armpit of the wearer in a manner such that the gun is situated between his corresponding upper arm and the adjacent side of his body.
One of the problems associated with the design of such a shoulder holster involves accommodating the holster to a range of wearer body sizes. The present invention addresses this problem and provides an improved shoulder holster which is adjustable in a unique way to accommodate a range of wearer body sizes.